Of Life, Death, and Light
by Silverwish of StarClan
Summary: When three shecats are born by the light of the moon, how will they know the destiny StarClan has planned for them. Originally set in a different Clan setting then migrates to ThunderClan. Set after The Sight I added a few things to the characters!


**Of Life, Death, and Light**

**By: Silverwish of StarClan**

**Prologue**

A yowl of pain echoed through the dark clearing as a young cloudy-gray she-cat paced outside a tree root den. She knew she should go and help, but she didn't want to see her aunt in so much pain. Especially after Moonrose kind of adopted her when her blood mother had been killed in a border fight.

_After her first litter she should do better. _She whimpered to herself. _A medicine cat shouldn't flinch away like this. What am I doing?_

"Dreampaw, you know Moonrose will be fine." A voice sounded behind her. She yowled in surprise and spun around to face a dark gray tom. His whiskers were twitching in amusement at her jumpiness.

"Oh, Coldstar! You startled me! And I know she'll be fine, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her…" she trailed off. Coldstar gave her a reassuring lick between the ears.

"And you're nervous about your naming ceremony at the moongarden tomorrow evening, aren't you?" He asked gently. Dreampaw's tail drooped as he caught onto her worries. "You're going to be a great medicine cat. Dreampaw."

"That's what Moonrose and Rosepetal are always telling me, but I'm still not sure. What if I mess up? What if somebody dies because I can't remember what to do? What if…" Coldstar silenced her by flicking his tail across her muzzle.

"When you make mistakes, Dreampaw. Rosepetal and I will always be here to guide and to help you." He told her gently. She nodded gratefully then pricked her ears, noticing something.

"Moonrose's yowls have stopped." She pointed out, half excited, half worried. The only two possibilities for that would be that Moonrose had had her kits, or, that she had died in kitting. Dreampaw spun and shot into the tree root den quick as a flash. Coldstar followed quietly and slowly.

A silver tabby she-cat was lying on her side with three tiny kits suckling at her belly. One was pure silver, unlike Moonrose. Coldstar thought that was a little strange but looked upon the other two anyway. A silver tabby copy of Moonrose lay beside the silver she-kit and a dark black-gray she-cat beyond those two. An older calico-colored she-cat stood watching with an odd look in her eyes, and a brown-and-white queen was watching from farther away. Dreampaw was by Moonrose's head, whispering in her ear.

"Oh, Moonrose! They're all so beautiful. Just beautiful." Coldstar heard her say. The old calico flicked her tail at the young apprentice, signaling her over.

"Come, Dreampaw. Your ceremony is tomorrow, and I'm not as young as I used to be. I need my rest, and I don't need you falling asleep during your ceremony." She rasped quietly.

"Yes, Rosepetal. I understand. 'Bye Moonrose! Don't worry; I'll visit in a few days. A full-fledged medicine cat of MysteryClan!" Dreampaw called as she followed her mentor out of the nursery. Coldstar started following, calling a request over his shoulder.

"Wintershimmer, I leave her in your graceful paws. Please take care of dear Moonrose." The white queen nodded from her nest as she settled in to keep an eye on the newborns.

THISISMYFANFIC! PLEASEDONOTFLAMEMEEXCEPTCONSTRUCTIVELY! THISISANEWSCENEBYTHEWAY!

A pitch-black she-cat paced around her den, while a muddy brown tom sat there watching her. The she-cat spun on the brown tom, her red eyes gleaming in the dim moonlight.

"And that is supposed to mean _what_ to me, Timberface?" she snarled. The tom glared at the she-cat with disdain.

"DeathClan have not yet told me all I need to know, Twistedstar. All they told me was that _there will be three kin from another Clan, who are the chosen ones of the stars. The powers they will have will help you with your cause if you can take them from out of the nose of their dark gray leader._ The only Clan that has a dark gray leader is MysteryClan. We just have to wait for word of three kits being born in MysteryClan and plan a raid to steal them." Timberface concluded. Twistedstar snarled at him.

"Do not tell me what to do, Timberface. You do not want to push your limits. We will wait and plan, just you wait and see. Inform the Clan to casually ask MysteryClan patrols of new kits. Am I understood?" Timberface nodded solemnly, padding out of his leader's den. They must plan a raid on MysteryClan and they must be careful. Very careful.

_**A note from the author:**_

**So, readers, how did you like the prologue? I've already written out and completed 12 chapters for this fanfic! Be on the look out, because I'll probably post them pretty fast. Please review if you've got the time to push the little button on the bottom corner of this page! If you review my story, I may read and review yours! Lifesong (AKA Silverwish of StarClan) out! **


End file.
